Reconnecting
by PSU93Girl
Summary: Post "Personal Effects," Jules and Sam at his apartment. It's M for a reason so if smut is not your thing then I'd suggest you not read this story. If it is your thing, enjoy!


_A/N: I don't think I've seen a post-"Personal Effects" Sam and Jules fic, or if I have it didn't make much of an impression because I don't remember it. I've had this written in my head for a while (or maybe that was in my dreams…) and since I'm trying to get my writing mojo back I figured I'd actually write the story and post it. It's definitely M rated so if that's not your thing then you shouldn't read this story. Yes, there's tons of smut. Well who am I kidding, there's pretty much nothing but smut…_

_Let me say it again… adult types of activities take place in this story and if you don't want to read such things then you should click away from this story right now. Do not pass "Go," do not collect $200. You've been warned…_

_I don't own _Flashpoint_ or any of its wonderfully complex characters. I am merely borrowing them for a few minutes and promise to return them unharmed when I'm done._

* * *

His heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would pound right through his chest. He glanced down at the small but strong hand that currently grasped his own hand and he couldn't believe how fast things had changed. In the past 24 hours his view of a future with Jules had gone from an impossible dream to reality standing before him and it made his head spin a little.

She paused near his bed and turned towards him, grasping his free hand and bringing it to her lips to press a kiss into his palm. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her tight against his body. He was aching for her and the physical manifestations of that were starting to materialize.

Jules turned her head and pressed her cheek against his chest, closing her own eyes and inhaling the scent that was uniquely Sam. She reached out to place her hand on his hip before stretching to gently press her lips against his. The kiss was passionate but not urgent as Jules and Sam both tried to express all of the emotions they had kept inside for too long.

Sam tangled his fingers into her hair, deepening the kiss and running his tongue over her lips. He sighed when she parted them and the tips of their tongues met.

"I missed you so much, Jules," he whispered when they parted.

Before he knew what was happening Jules had his shirt off and lying on the floor next to him. He smiled at her and drew her close for another kiss, their tongues urgently mingling as his hands reached under her shirt to stroke her soft skin. She arched her back and pressed against him as his fingers traced over the edge of her bra. He smiled as her breath hitched when he reached behind her to undo her bra clasp.

Her shirt and bra quickly joined Sam's shirt on the floor as he gently guided her down to the bed and kneeled next to her. He leaned down and kissed her lips again before moving to her neck, sighing as her hands made their way to the button on his jeans.

Sam continued kissing down her neck and across her collarbone before he leaned down and took her left nipple in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over and around the pointy nub before repeating the process with on her right side. He opened the button and lowered the zipper on her jeans as she did the same with his.

He stretched out beside her, kicking off his jeans and pulling hers off. They puddled on the floor as he drew her onto her side and tight against his body. She lightly rubbed her hips against his and smiled as she moved in for another kiss.

"Oh, you liked that, did you Sam?" she teased as the most obvious sign of his arousal twitched against her thigh.

He was about to reply but all he could manage was a strangled gasp of delight as her hand reached between to stroke his erection through his boxers. She lightly ran her finger from the root to his tip, smiling when she felt the moisture that had begun to collect on the fabric.

"No fair teasing, Jules," he hissed as his own fingers began to lightly stroke back and forth where her thighs met her pelvis. He kissed her to forestall any words of protest before moving to stroke her most sensitive, intimate parts through the thin fabric of her panties.

He could barely contain himself when she stripped him of his boxers and he did the same with her panties. She lay back on the bed and drew him on top of her, her fingers alternating between stroking his sides and lightly circling his throbbing erection.

"Sam, there's nowhere else…" she gasped and her words failed her as he pushed into her in one long stroke.

"…I'd rather be," he finished for her before capturing her lips with his. He smiled against her lips as he gently pulled almost all the way out before s lowly inching back in until he could go no further.

She cupped the back of his head, watching the pulse in his neck throb as he struggled to remain in control of his breathing.

He rotated his hips and delighted in her moans of pleasure as he leaned down to press kisses against her neck and shoulder. He panted against her neck and stilled his movements.

After a few seconds she lightly scratched his sides. "Sam?"

Sam drew back so he could see the woman below him. He smoothed her hair back away from her face. "My beautiful Jules," he said before he began to move inside her. He varied the depth and force of each thrust and relished the feeling of her muscles clenching and loosening around him. She met some of his strokes with strokes of her own, their pubic bones crashing together and sending them to new heights of pleasure.

They kissed, their tongues exploring each other's mouth in an intimate dance as they expressed everything they'd kept inside for all those long months. Sam pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Sam, please," Jules said, looking into his eyes and rotating her hips against him.

When Sam saw her eyes, dark with passion and pleading for release, he could hold back no longer. He kissed Jules again before building a rhythm, gently at first.

"Sam, please… harder," Jules pleaded and it threw him over the edge. He thrust into her and when he felt her muscles begin to clench around him he could wait no longer. They came together, long, deep spasms of pleasure rocking their bodies.

Sam collapsed on to of Jules before rolling off of her and drawing her close to him. He kissed her temple and stroked her back as her breathing returned to normal, and his along with it.

"Sam?" she whispered when her breathing had slowed enough to allow her to talk.

"Yes, Jules?" he replied as he ran his fingers through the tangles in her hair.

"I missed you too."

He smiled as he pulled her close again and she came to rest with her head on his chest. He pulled the sheet over them and kissed the top of her head as they snuggled close together, making up for all of the lost time.

* * *

_So, yeah… the ending is probably a little weak but it's been a long time since I was writing fanfic regularly so I'm a little out of practice._


End file.
